The anionic polymerization of various olefins and conjugated diolefins in the presence of certain Li complexes of chelating tertiary diamines has been discussed in the literature. See, for example, the discussions in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,450,795, 3,451,988; 3,579,492; and 3,567,703 and in Halasa, A. F., Schulz, D. N., Tate, D. P. and Mochel, V. D.; Organolithium Catalysis of Olefin and Diene Polymerization, Advances in Organometallic Chemistry Vol. 18, pages 55-97 (1980); and Polyamine-chelated Alkali Metal Compounds, Advances in Chemistry, Series 130, ACS, Langer, Arthur W., Editor, Page 3-21, 163-176, and 186-200 (1974); and Halasa, A. F., Lohr, D. F., and Hall, J. E.; Anionic Polymerization to High Vinyl Polybutadiene, Journal of Polymer Science, Polymer Chemistry Edition, Vol. 19, 1357-1360 (1981).
In these polymerization processes, the use of specific alkyllithiums in conjunction with chelating tertiary amines are taught to be useful initiators. The present invention concerns the discovery of a new initiator which permits the anionic polymerization of ethylene to proceed with greater efficiency and at a much faster rate than heretofore possible. Also block polymers of ethylene and anionically polymerizable monomers can be prepared.